Gizzard Lizard
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Colossal |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Pet Monster Zombie |trait = None |ability = Zombie Evolution: Do 2 damage to each Plant. |flavor text = He's the missing skink.}} Gizzard Lizard is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 3 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his Zombie Evolution ability does 2 damage to every plant on the field. Origins He is based on a lizard, a widespread group of squamate reptiles, though more of a lizard-human (zombie) hybrid, quite possibly referencing Lizard from Marvel comics. His appearance is extremely similar to the Sleestak (lizard insect humanoids) in the TV show Land of the Lost, and is likely a reference to said show. His name is a combination of "gizzard," referring to the green liquid (presumably his stomach juices) that he spits out when he activates his ability or does an Overshoot attack, and "lizard," the real-life animal he is based on. His description makes a pun on the word "link" in the term "the missing link," a term used to describe fossils that share common traits with both its ancestral group and descendant group, replacing it with "skink," a type of lizard. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Zombie Evolution:' Do 2 damage to each Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description He's the missing skink. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Gizzard Lizard can be treated like a package of an average 3-brain zombie with The Chickening if Evolved at the right time. However, unlike The Chickening, your opponent can recover better from Gizzard Lizard's ability due to him only being able to be played before the Plants Play phase, unless he gets teleported in the Zombie Tricks phase. But still, even if his ability goes wrong, you are at least left with a 3 /3 zombie on the field. Each hero can use this zombie effectively: *Electric Boogaloo can use him in pet decks where he can not only activate Cat Lady and Zookeeper's abilities, but also act as method of field clearing for his pet swarm to land heavy damage to his opponent. He can also Conjure more with Cosmic Yeti if he is lucky. *Professor Brainstorm can teleport this zombie in to make him a substitute for The Chickening and safely play a 3 /3 zombie at the same time. *Impfinity can combine this with to wipe the field clean. Gizzard Lizard can also substitute Zombot Sharktronic Sub if he Evolves in Laser Base Alpha. *Z-Mech cannot use this zombie as effectively as the other heroes, but he can still use this to clear a field of weak plants before they get boosted in the Plants Play phase, as it can be tough for Z-Mech to deal with bigger plants. Against Stat-wise, Gizzard Lizard is average for his cost. If played by himself, he will not be as threatening. The trouble arises when he activates his ability, allowing your opponent to damage and possibly destroy your plants before you can boost them. There are a few ways around this, though. You can have many nut plants and then play Mirror-Nut to make your opponent think twice before activating his Evolution ability, or have Hibernating Beary and Pear Cub, as they will activate their abilities when damaged and destroyed respectively. Gallery GizzardLizardStat.jpg|Gizzard Lizard's statistics GizzardLizardCard.jpg|Gizzard Lizard's card GizzardLizardUnlocked.jpg|Gizzard Lizard unlocked Lizard Zombie cardface.png|Gizzard Lizard's card image Lizard Zombie.png|Gizzard Lizard's textures Gizzard_Lizard_HD-3.png|HD Gizzard Lizard IMG_LizEvolve.PNG|The text message displayed when choosing a zombie for Evolution GizzardBrain.jpg|Lurch for Lunch being used on Evolved Gizzard Lizard LizardWhale.jpg|'Evolved' Gizzard Lizzard Fused with Killer Whale FinalEvovledLizzard.jpg|Final Mission being used on Evolved Gizzard Lizard UntrickableGizzardLizzard.jpg|Unevolved Gizzard Lizzard with the Untrickable trait due to 's ability GizzardLizardMultiTraits.jpg|Gizzard Lizard with a star icon on his strength Old IMG_LizEvolve2.PNG|Gizzard Lizard activating his ability (1) Gizzard Lizard Evolution Ability.png|Gizzard Lizard activating his ability (2) Lick.png|Gizzard Lizard attacking Ex-skink.png|Gizzard Lizard destroyed See also *The Chickening Category:Pet cards Category:Monster cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Evolution cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Zombies